G.O.D.
The , short for the , is the evil organization that X-Rider battles against. The organization's monsters are based on Greek Mythology and historic or fictional figures. History to be added Later history Black Satan GOD Akuninkaijin Ari Capone returned serving the Black Satan organization. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Government of Darkness, represented by Apollo Geist and King Dark, was among the various organizations that formed a partnership with Shocker. The two of them were among the Shocker leaders who were destroyed when the Great Leader of Shocker transformed into Rock Great Leader. World of X-Rider The Government of Darkness also exists in the A.R. World of X-Rider, where it is fought by a alternate X-Rider. As with the original, King Dark is a giant robot and the mastermind behind the Government Of Darkness (GOD), with Apollo Geist as his lieutenant. The Government of Darkness joined Dai-Shocker, a coalition of the evil organizations that were fought by the Kamen Riders. After the Dai-Shocker army was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders after Dai-Shocker started its invasion of the A.R. Worlds, King Dark emerged from the ruins of the Dai-Shocker Castle. Countered by Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend, he was killed by Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation. Apollo Geist emerged as the leader of Dai-Shocker, having been revived by the Government of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend and then destroyed by Decade, Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes Super Apollo Geist with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Apollo Geist reappeared as part of the new Dai-Shocker assembled by Tsukasa to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, Apollo Geist is once again defeated by Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States. Members * : A mystery man who commands the monsters using various objects with tape recorders which record his commands. * : The Chief of Security of G.O.D., armed with the Geist Cutter shield and the Apollo Shot shogun, his human appearance wears a white tuxedo with black gloves until he invokes "Apollo Change" (アポロチェンジ Aporo Chenji?). He has his own Motorcycle with his Apollo Geist logo. His job is to execute any G.O.D member who considered useless. Destroyed himself using his Arm Bomb after he was defeated by X's X Finishing Kick when he tried to trick him by shaking hand. ** : Revived by two doctors of G.O.D. Armed with the Apollo Magnum bayonet on his right hand, the Geist Cutter shield which causes explosions when throwed into ground, and the small Geist Cutter shield on his left shoulder. He also has ability to turn himself into huge fireball at his final battle against X-Rider. Destroyed by X's X Kick. * : The leader of G.O.D., he reveals himself after Apollo Geist's destruction, mocking X. Destroyed by a self-destroying function that Dr. Curse started. * : After King Dark's defeat, Dr. Curse is revealed to be the leader of the Government of Darkness. Destroyed in King Dark's destruction after being stabbed by X's Ridol Whip. * : Warriors who serve as foot soldiers for the Government of Darkness. Not only do they carry spears, they also wield pistols and machine guns. Monsters The monsters of G.O.D. are split into two groups: Shinwakaijin (神話怪人) These monsters are based on Greek Mythology figures: * Neptune (ネプチューン, 1, 27, Movie) - A Neptune-themed pirahna monster who killed Jin's father. Destroyed by the X Kick. * Pannic (パニック, 2, Movie) - A Pan-themed jungle crow monster. Destroyed by the X Kick. * Hercules (ヘラクレス, 3, 21, Movie) - A Hercules-themed sun bear monster that wore the skin of the Nemean Lion on it's body. Destroyed by X Kick. * Medusa (メドウサ, 4, 21, 27, Movie) - A Medusa monster. * Cyclops (キクロプス, 5, Movie) - A Cyclops-themed mold monster. Destroyed by the X Kick. * Minotaur (牛男ミノタウロス, 6) - A Minotaur monster. * Icarus (鳥人イカルス, 7, Movie) - An Icarus-themed eagle monster. Destroyed by the X Kick which threw him away into the sunrise. * Atlas (鉄腕アトラス, 8, Movie) - An Atlas-themed seaweed monster. Destroyed by X Kick. * Mach Achilles (マッハアキレス Mahha Akiresu, 9, 10, 21, 28, Movie) - An Achilles-themed turtle monster. At first he is able to block X Kick attack and defeating Kamen Rider X with help from Apollo Geist by shooting him cause him injured which later falling to bottom of the river. Later after Kamen Rider X has done his deadly training with Tachibana Tobei by shooting him with Machine Gun. He is able by defeating Mach Archilles with his new moves. Destroyed by Apollo Geist after defeated by X Two-step Kick. * Prometheus (火焔プロメテス, 10, 21, Movie) - A Prometheus-themed hyena monster. Destroyed by X Kick. * Hydra (ヒュドラ, 11, Movie) - A Hydra-themed eel monster. Destroyed by X Certain Kill Kick. * Chimera (キマイラ, 12, 27, Movie) - A Chimera-themed lion monster. * Ulysses (ユリシーズ, 13, 21, Movie) - A Ulysses-themed sea snake monster. * Chronos (死神クロノス, 15, 16, Movie) - A Chronos-themed ox monster. * Cerberus (ケルベロス, 16, Movie) - A Cerberus monster. * Alseides (アルセイデス, 17, Movie) - An Alseides-themed root monster. Destroyed by X's Smash The Head move. * Cadeus (キャッティウス, 18, Movie) - A Cadeus-themed black cat monster. Akuninkaijin (悪人怪人) These monsters are based on animals and historic or fictional figures: * Ogle-Dagger (オカルトス, 19) - A Benjamin Ogle-themed mole monster. * Salamander-Gong (サラマンドラ, 20, 28) - A Lue Gim Gong-themed salamander monster. * Ghengis Khan-Condor (ジンギスカンコンドル, 22, Movie) - A Genghis Khan-themed condor monster. * Toad-Goemon (ガマゴエモン, 22-23, Movie) - An Ishikawa Goemon-themed toad monster. * Scorpion-Geronimo (サソリジェロニモ, 22-24) - A Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. * Horned Beetle-Lupin (カブト虫ルパン Kabutomushi Lupin, 22, 25) - An Arsène Lupin-themed horned beetle monster. * Franken Bat (コウモリフランケン Koumori Fraken, Movie) - A Frankenstein-themed bat monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's Rider Kick and Kamen Rider X's Rider Super Five Kick. * Starfish-Hitler (ヒトデヒットラ Hitode Hitler, 26) - An Adolf Hitler-themed starfish monster. * Spider-Napoleon (クモナポレオン Kumo Napoleon, 28) - A Napoleon Bonaparte-themed spider monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * Chameleon-Phantom (カメレオンファントマ 29) - A Phantom of the Opera-themed chameleon monster transform into Government of Darkness Rider (Ｇ．Ｏ．Ｄ．ライダー, G.O.D Raidā). Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * Leech Dracula (ヒルドラキュラ, 30) - A Count Dracula-themed leech monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * Lizard-Viking (トカゲバイキング Tokage Viking, 31) - A Viking-themed lizard monster. * Ant Capone (アリカポネ Ari Kapone, 32) - An Al Capone-themed ant monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. * Centipede Youkihi (ムカデヨウキヒ, 33) - A Youkihi-themed centipede monster. * Tiger Nero (タイガーネロ, 34) - A Nero-themed tiger monster. * Scorpion-Geronimo Jr. (サソリジェロニモJr Sasori Geronimo Jr, 35) - A Porico Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. During his first meeting with Keisuke, he wondering why Scorpion-Geronimo still lives after defeated. He reveals his identity to Keisuke he is Scorpion-Geronimo son and he want to avenge his father death. Destroyed by X's Ridol Sword when kill with Dr. Noroi. External links * The Kamen Riders' G.O.D. page Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Organization